Resolutions
by Michiko Tsukichi
Summary: Does New Years Eve hold promise or demise for Usagi and Mamoru?


Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this First Season romance fic. This is a one-shot. I love to hear feedback, so let me know what you think. 

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi created Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon, and I am only writing this as a fan for the fans.

Resolutions  
Michiko Tsukichi

As the alarm clock sounded, Tsukino Usagi began her day just like every other. She ripped off her bed covers and hurriedly dressed for school. It was a race for time as she sped down the bustling sidewalks of Tokyo, her liquid blonde pigtails swishing from side to side as she ran in full sprint. Usagi reminded herself that this was a good source of exercise for her blossoming fourteen year old body. When she arrived at school, late as usual, she was greeted by her irritable, singleton teacher, Haruna-sensei. The teacher immediately pointed her to the direction of the hallway for her to meet her punishment. She failed another test and decided that the best remedy for this would be a couple rounds of the Sailor V video game after school. It was a Friday after all, meaning that she could stay at the arcade later and did not even need to pretend to do her homework that night.  
"Take that! And that! And---awe, Damn! Ah, yeah, that's it..." Usagi cursed at the video game. The Crown Arcade proved to be the best stress relief for Usagi's daily misfortunes, but much to her dismay, another unwanted event was headed her way.  
"Well isn't it Odango Atama!" A cool, yet mocking voice called out from behind her. Usagi had been sworn enemies with Chiba Mamoru since the moment they met. She had accidentally hit him with her crumpled Algebra test and he had mocked her less than stellar grade. From then on, she decided never to forgive the man of such rudeness, even if she was the clumsy one. Immediately after his remark, the "game over" screen popped up on Usagi's game.  
"Jerk, you just killed me!" Usagi's cherubic face formed a scowl as Mamoru leaned across the Sailor V game. Eighteen years of age, and a freshman in college, Mamoru was brilliant, sophisticated, and undeniably attractive, however Usagi resisted his looks and charm because of his extreme arrogance towards her.  
"I'm so glad you're thrilled to see me, Odango." Mamoru winked.  
Usagi just ignored him and popped in a couple more yen and continued playing. "Cut it out Mamoru-kun."  
Mamoru's best friend Mokoti said while rolling his eyes. "By the way, Usagi, may I talk to you alone for a moment?" "W-what?" Usagi instantly perked up and followed Motoki to the bar side of the arcade. "Usagi-chan?" Mokoti waved a hand in front of her face while she gazed up at him.  
"Oh, yes Mokoti-kun?" She replied excitedly.  
"My good friend is having a small New Years party. I was wondering if you would like to come." He asked genuinely.  
All Usagi could do was nod her head in agreement. She still could not believe what just rang through her ears. 'A party... with Mokoti? Oh, he likes me for sure!' She decided in her head.  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 9:00 tonight Make sure you tell your parents you'll be out pretty late. I mean really late... "

Usagi starred up at the apartment complex in awe. She was stunned at the height and classy appearance of the building. She never fathomed that she would be going to such a glitzy place on New Years Eve with her latest crush.  
"Wow... " She stated. Motoki finally got her into the building. Usagi grinned widely the whole elevator ride. They reached apartment number 244 and rang the bell. Much to Usagi's dismay, a familiar, yet unfriendly face answered the door.  
"Hey Mokoti---Odango!" Mamoru exclaimed in surprise.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to mention that I invited Usagi-chan to come." Mokoti apologized.  
"You also didn't mention that your friend was Mamoru-san!" Usagi whined.  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Come on! Be grateful that Mokoti-kun brought you to a college party, let alone that I am actually going to let you in." Usagi grumbled as she entered the doorway, but became speechless when she laid eyes on his bachelor pad. The walls were painted in a flawless eggshell white. The carpet and furniture complemented the paint with its ebony hue. The bar and countertops were black granite and stunning.  
"Wow... " She accidentally said out loud.  
Mamoru smirked. "Impressed?"  
"Hah! I'm just shocked that it's clean. I would think that a pig like you would keep a messy place." She spat at him.  
"Whatever you say, Piggy Odango!" He replied with a cruel grin.  
Before Usagi could retort, Mokoti grabbed Usagi by the arm and took her to where the others were standing. As he introduced everyone, Usagi then noticed that she was the only girl at the party, and the other guys were giving her suggestive glances. Usagi became quite nervous, and Mamoru rolled his eyes.  
"Don't worry; they just aren't used to having cute girls being friendly with them." Mokoti assured.  
Usagi blushed at his concern, and pulled herself together. "Hm, I'm thirsty, I'll get myself a drink!" She smiled. Looking through the fridge, Usagi pulled out a container with red liquid inside.  
"You going to be okay with that?" Mamoru said from behind her.  
"Of course, I love cranberry juice, jerk!" Usagi snapped, pouring herself a tall glass of the substance.  
"Whatever you say, Odango Atama... " He smiled as he watched her small, delicate fingers wrap around the handle of the pitcher, and her perfect little teeth bite her lip as she poured.  
"What is he so happy about?' She thought to herself as she took a sip of the juice. It had a different taste than the cranberry juice she had at home, but she just drank it anyway, gulping it down and pouring herself another glass.  
"You make this yourself?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"As a matter of fact, I did. Good isn't it?" He asked with an odd expression on his face.  
Usagi walked out of the kitchen feeling a little wobbly in the legs. She tripped, and miraculously caught her glass before it could spill. Not that it mattered because the carpet was such a dark shade of black.  
Mokoti walked over to where Mamoru was standing. "Wait, isn't that... " He asked, knowing the true contents of the "cranberry juice."  
"Oh, yes... yes it is. But it's too late now." Mamoru laughed maniacally.  
"Mamoru-kun... " Mokoti glared.  
"Don't worry, it will be entertaining!" Mamoru said while opening a bottle of beer.

After her second glass of what turned out to not be just cranberry juice, Usagi was all over the place. The other guests at the party held rather fearful looks on their faces as Usagi told dirty jokes, and pranced around the room singing. Just then, she received a call on her cell phone.  
"Heeeeeeellooooooo Amiii-chaaan!" Usagi exclaimed, holding out the vowels in her speech. "  
Ano, Usagi-chan, where are you?" Ami asked.  
"Oohh yyyyooouuu knooowww, Maaaamooorrruuuu-saaaannn's!" She yelled into the phone.  
"Are you... inebriated?" Ami inquired in shock.  
"Whaaaaaat?" "Are you intoxicated?" Ami asked again, seeking easier words for Usagi to understand.  
"Naaaaniiii?"  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Oooohhh. Um, I duuuunnoooo. But I've neeevveeerr feeelt thiiisss waaaayyy aaafteeer driiinkiiing craaaanbeeerryyyy juuuuiiiiceeee!" Usagi said, elongating her vowels once more.  
"Oh dear... well, have fun Usagi-chan." Ami said, giving up on her drunken friend.  
"Saaaayyyyoooonaaaaraaaaaaaaa!!" Usagi shouted.  
Mokoti and Mamoru walked up to Usagi, each with expressions of shock on their faces. "I think you need some fresh air. It's almost the New Year, you know." Motoki said which trying to take her out on Mamoru's balcony.  
"Whatever you want me to do, Mokoti-kun!" Usagi exclaimed, accepting the proposal.  
Mamoru followed. He was way too amused by the sight of a very wasted Usagi.  
On the way to the balcony, they passed through Mamoru's room. It was another very tidy space. Against the wall he had a king-sized bed with a charcoal-colored satin comforter and white and black pillows. There were several paintings by the artist Yumemi Yumeno on his walls, including the one Yumemi painted when she had forced her and Mamoru to model for her. Usagi felt her cheeks grow warm at the fact that he hung that particular picture on the wall his bed rested on. Mokoti rested Usagi on a bench and offered to retrieve water for her, leaving Mamoru alone with her. "Oh great, just what I wanted! Why couldn't you go get the water? I need my romantic New Years kiss with Mokoti-kun!" Usagi whined. Her speech had become more tolerable since her phone call with Ami.  
"Relax Odango, he'll be back shortly." Mamoru sighed, taking a swig of his beer. "Jeez, what a lightweight." He muttered.  
"What was that?" Usagi hissed.  
"Not important." Mamoru covered.  
Mokoti returned with two bottles of water. "We have about ten minutes till the New Year--- oh yeah, I that means I have to call Reika!" Mokoti suddenly remembered and dashed back inside.  
Usagi sighed in disappointment, and then looked at Mamoru. He stood at the railing, a beer in one hand, the other hand casually tucked in his pocket. He looked different from the way she saw him everyday: clad in that same olive green jacket and khaki pants. Tonight he wore slightly worn jeans and a black cashmere sweater. She then observed the way the moon reflected off of his thick, glossy hair made him look handsome, which is usually difficult for her to notice due to his usual rudeness towards her.  
"Taking it all in at once?" Mamoru commented as he realized that she was staring at him and blushing. Usagi embarrassedly shook her head and placed both hands in her lap. Mamoru could not help but find her innocence adorable. At her drunken state, her cheeks were flushed scarlet, and her golden hair was slightly tussled. He hardly ever saw her in anything other than a school uniform, and tonight she wore a particularly charming ensemble. Her top was a baseball styled tee with long black sleeves, and Hello Kitty winking in the center. She also wore a knee-length black skirt, and red and black argyle socks. Instead of the argyle having diamonds, they were hearts. Her black Mary Jane flats had little skulls for clasps, and her outfit was completed with a white and black polka dotted bow placed in front of her right odango. He smiled at her, and she noticed.  
"Wha-what are you looking at?" She stammered.  
"Oh, just your ridiculous attire. Where do you find clothes like that?" He asked in a mocking tone. He asked in this way because he loved her reaction. Some girls are cute when they're angry, and Usagi reins above all on that level. She gave an irritated face and shook her fist at him. He laughed and took another sip of beer and remembered thinking the same thing about her when Yumemi Yumeno painted them.  
"Mamoru-san, Reika-san and Mokoti-kun have been together for a while, right?" Usagi questioned.  
"Yeah, about two years I think" He answered.  
"Oh yeah." Usagi said with an unserious pout.  
Mamoru smirked. "Well, there's plenty of fish in the sea, but you need just the right fish."  
"What is that supposed to mean? Don't be so cruel! The only reason Rei-chan likes you is for your looks, no one could ever be attracted to such a harsh personality." Usagi glared. She couldn't believe she added the part about him being good looking, but it was too late to take it back.  
"Look, Mokoti-kun thinks of you more as a little sister, hence his need to aid you in your intoxication. He brought you here to my party probably so you're not in trouble elsewhere. And I think he was trying to set you up with m--- Plus, he's more into tall brunettes anyway. And as for Rei-chan, well... it's difficult really, she just sort of clings to me... and, I mean... yeah! And what I meant about the fish... " Mamoru explained, unable to truly convey what his relationship with Rei really was.  
"You're heartless!" Usagi interrupted, and covered her face. Mamoru walked over to where she sat and removed her hands from her face.  
"No, Usagi-chan, I'm just honest." He said with a wink, which caused her to blush again. He noted of the intense brightness of her blue eyes. They were unlike any blue he had ever seen; not even sapphires compared.  
"You actually said my name... " Peeking behind her delicate fingers, Usagi took in the eyes starring back into hers. She swore she saw the ocean tide surging and scrolling within them. Her face felt hot so she covered her cheeks again. Then, a beeping sound alarmed, and Mamoru looked at his watch.  
"Ten seconds in counting." He smiled. 'Ten, nine eight... ' He began in his head.  
'Seven, six, five... ' Usagi's heart beat wildly as her mind counted.  
'Five, four... ' Mamoru grabbed her hands and pulled her up instinctively.  
'Three, two... ' Usagi caught her breath from his warm hand wrapping around her waist.  
"One." They both involuntarily said out loud before Mamoru's lips crashed into hers. Closing their eyes, it felt so familiar to both of them, as if this seemingly random embrace was somehow fated. What began as a passionate kiss became soft butterfly kisses on Usagi's lips, jaw, and neck. Mamoru breathed in her scent of mountain laurel and sunlight and never wanted to break free from her. How secretly, he wanted her for so long. He loved playing games with her head, teasing her, using the elementary approach of reaction-formation as flirting with her.  
"Happy New Year... " He hugged her tightly and pulled away, leaving her breathless.  
"Wait... " Usagi began, grabbing hold of his waist from behind. Even though he had been rude to her from their initial meeting, Usagi always felt a surge of excitement while in the presence of Mamoru. She repressed her romantic thoughts to the recesses of her mind for her sanity's sake; she never imagined someone like him could ever be remotely interested in her for something other than teasing. She never wanted to let him go. She smiled as his scent reminded her of coffee and rose petals.  
"Let's go back inside." She whispered into his back. Mamoru turned her around and lead the way.

Usagi stopped in front of the Yumemi piece of her and Mamoru. She smiled as her cheeks turned a light hue of pink. The painting depicted two young lovers standing in the moonlight, holding a locket as a symbol of their love.  
"Remember that?" Mamoru asked, fully aware that she did.  
"Of course. I never told Rei-chan, she would never forgive me." Usagi said somberly. Mamoru cleared his throat.  
"About that... there really isn't much chemistry between Rei and I... I hang out with her, but I don't feel anything other than just friendship with her. I don't feel excited, like the way I do around you." He put arms around her shoulders from behind and began to kiss her neck.  
Usagi's face became a glowing a deep crimson shade.  
"Um... " "You don't want me to?" Mamoru asked, hoping that she would not decline. Usagi faced him and nervously placed her hands around his neck. As they leaned in, they heard laughing and a door closing in the other room. "Damn, I should probably check on the party... " Mamoru cursed and Usagi nodded. When they reached the living room, it was empty. Only the cups, beer bottles, and caps remained on the coffee table and bar.  
"I guess everyone left." Usagi shrugged.  
"Hm, Motoki-kun left a note. It says he went home so he can talk to Reika all night long without any interruptions. He says the others went to go eat and they're done for the night." Mamoru read. 'And good thing too, now we have the place to ourselves.' he thought. "Looks like I've got quite the mess to clean up." He groaned as he stepped in spilled beer.  
"No need to worry, I'll help!" Usagi rang cheerfully. Mamoru gratefully handed her a plastic bag and they collected the trash, wiped down the counter tops, and even vacuumed. When all the work was done, they fell onto Mamoru's comfortable couch.  
"Arigato, Usagi-chan." Mamoru thanked her. "  
No problem!" Usagi smiled, and oh how Mamoru felt so appeased when he saw that smile.  
"Don't tell me I have to take you home now." He almost pouted.  
Usagi shook her head. "I told my mom I'd be spending the night out and that she shouldn't worry. My mom can be pretty easy going, especially when I've been doing so well lately."  
"I knew you had to be smart at something, Odango." Mamoru teased.  
"What's that supposed to mean, jerk!" Usagi tackled him and they fell off the couch and onto the floor.  
Mamoru turned her over and pinned her down. Usagi looked up at him anxiously, and Mamoru drove his lips onto hers. Neither of them could deny the sexual tension between them anymore. What formerly existed as spite transformed into passion. It seemed as if everything flowed together in a perfect plan. Both of them knew what the other enjoyed. Even the inexperienced Usagi felt every craving Mamoru longed for and fulfilled it perfectly. Although she had heightened every sensual emotion of Mamoru, he stopped her.  
"I don't think we're ready for this yet." He whispered, breathing heavily.

All Usagi could do was stare, but not into his eyes. Anywhere except for those engaging eyes that told her that she wanted to be corrupted, and above that, loved. Embarrassed and confused, she could not understand what changed his mind. Maybe the mere touch of her soft, moderately sized curves turned him off. Possibly the fact that she still remained new to this; she never even kissed a boy and here she was, preparing to feel the every contour of a man. Excuses and absurdities flooded Usagi's head as she fought back tears.  
"It's okay to cry, when I'm here, you should never be afraid." Mamoru took Usagi's crumpled form into his arms. "It's not that I don't want it, it's just I don't want you to regret it. You detested me only an hour ago. " He finished.  
Usagi shook her head as she let her tears fall freely. "I live my life without regrets." She paused, "But maybe that's because I've never done anything to regret in the first place. And sometimes, you think you know someone, but then something happens, something unexpected and unimaginable, and then everything you ever thought about them just disappears."  
"Do you feel the need to impress me?" Mamoru asked, stroking her arm.  
Usagi smiled weakly "There's always someone that you want to show your full potential to. I always try, but in my feeble attempt I always end up tripping over my own feet or in this case, completely turning you off."  
Mamoru laughed. "You are so eloquent and earnest; it's refreshing to talk to such a bright girl that is extremely self-aware."  
"Arigato, Mamo--- hey do you ever try to impress me?" Usagi blushed.  
"Do I even need to try?" Mamoru joked.  
Usagi sneered. "I'll show you impressive!" She exclaimed as she playfully tackled him.  
"To tell you the truth, I do feel the need to impress you." He smiled, brushing her bangs from her eyes.  
"Seriously?" Usagi's heart skipped a beat.  
"Well, yes. I'm as shy and nervous as the next person."  
Usagi's eyebrows narrowed. "I find that difficult to believe."  
"Most of my behavior is in complete defiance of that instinct." Mamoru continued.  
"You've always seemed so confident."  
"Yes, isn't that funny?" He smirked.  
"You're just one of those people that others try to impress."  
"Right and it's not necessary."  
"I guess I just can't see you being shy and nervous." Usagi shrugged.  
"It's all on the inside, baby." Mamoru winked.  
Usagi laughed. "I suppose so."  
Mamoru slowly picked up his hand and placed it on her cheek.  
"You're very beautiful and a great girl, I don't ever want to hurt you."  
"Then don't." Usagi replied. Her eyelashes fluttered as Mamoru pulled her face to his and kissed her. It grew passionate once more as they surged and scrolled on the floor like the night tide. While engulfed in this pleasure, familiarity caused Usagi's mind drifted to a dream she had about how the magnetizing of lips would feel.

_It happened on the veranda, slightly intoxicated from an accidental partaking of alcohol, Usagi found herself lying upon the cool stone of a bench. Warm, well-meaning hands softly caressed her flushed cheeks. Kind lips gingerly placed on hers and then suddenly pulled away as if they were a thief caught in the act. She felt herself drift off to sleep never knowing what stranger had sent her into that small moment of bliss._

Mamoru pulled away, gasping for air. In-between breaths he whispered "What are you doing to me? You're irresistible; I must stop before this becomes increasingly more uncontrollable."  
"Take me." Usagi smiled sweetly as her heavy breathing matched his. With those two words, Mamoru took her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

Desire and nervousness took turns in Usagi's thoughts. One thing that remained certain was her willingness. Never did she feel so attracted, so mesmerized by anyone in her entire life. Usagi was not going to take this opportunity for granted. Mamoru slowly removed her shirt. He kissed her shoulders to her fingertips. Removing the clasps from her bra, and sliding down her skirt and panties, all he could do was stare. He marveled at her flawless porcelain skin and moderate, but perfectly shaped curves. He was almost afraid to touch this pure figure that had never been looked upon or handled.  
"Is something wrong?" Usagi blushed, looking away with anxiety written all over her face.  
"I just... can't." Mamoru said, shaking in his words.  
Usagi felt very hot inside with another blow of rejection. She clung to the covers and attempted to hide her bare form.  
"I desire you. It's just... you're perfect. I don't want to taint you." He placed his hand on her shaking shoulder as she quietly sobbed. "Sex isn't something that should be idealized, but I want everything to be perfect for you."  
Usagi could not speak, all she could do was bury her face and hope that she could disappear.  
"Do you love me?" Mamoru asked  
"What?"  
"Do you love me? You seem like the type of person that wants to be in love with the person that they want to be with intimately for the first time."  
"I don't know."  
"Am I right though?"  
Usagi nodded her head.  
"If you don't know now, then it wouldn't be right. I don't know what I'm feeling either, I just know that it feels right to be close to you. Let's not complicate those feelings with physical matters, no matter how strong those feelings may be. We're moving very fast and I just can't afford risk making a mistake with you." Mamoru sighed.  
Usagi turned over. A small smile crawled across her lips. "Thank you." she whispered.  
Mamoru moved closer to her and began stroking her hair and tenderly rubbing her back. He then wrapped his arms around her and together, they fell into their dreams.

Beams of sunlight shown between the cracks of the blinds directly into Mamoru's eyes. Opening them, he gazed upon the beauty that was Usagi. Her golden, tussled hair and barely parted pink lips made Mamoru's morning definitely an occasion to rise. He brushed a few wisps of hair from her face and smiled. He was careful to move so he would not wake her. She stirred a bit as he removed the covers, but she still remained fast asleep. He then proceeded to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Letting the droplets fall on his skin and through his hair, he refreshed himself for the day. He recalled moments from the night before and hoped to whatever omnipotent being there was that he did the right thing. Yes, he had filled her with some self-esteem issues, but hopefully his ability to abstain from her let her know how he felt for her. Exiting the shower, he dried himself and in his robe went back to the bedroom to view his lovely seraph. To his surprise she was not to be found in his bed. He then felt tiny arms wrap around his waist.  
"Surprise." Usagi said in her barely waken state. Mamoru spun her around and gasped in pleasure to find that she had dressed herself in one of his white dress shirts. It appeared to be oversized on Usagi making her even more adorable. He kissed her, picked her up and spun her around a few times and placed her on his bed.  
"Can we do that again?" Usagi laughed, kissing his cheek.  
"Later. Let me just hold you for a while." Mamoru replied. Eventually he had to take her home, and their time together would end. He knew he had to do something to assure that they would be able to continue this. "Usagi?" He asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you enjoy my company?"  
"Very much."  
"I enjoy yours too. Would you like to maybe see me again, more than just when I see you before and after school and randomly on the street?" He grabbed her hand and hoped for the best.  
"Mamoru-san... I ... " Usagi began, but felt herself choke on her words.  
"If you don't care to see me I..." Mamoru started but was immediately cut off by Usagi.  
"Mamoru-san, I really want to know more about you, everything about you. More than just what I see. I want to know all your quirks, all your favorites. I want to get past that shield you put up. I want to know what's inside." Usagi ran her hand through his damp hair and smiled wondering what he would say next.  
Mamoru was slightly taken aback by her statement, not expecting such an earnest answer. "That is... exactly what I wanted to hear and I didn't even know it. You truly are an amazing person."  
"It takes one to know one." Usagi smiled and laughed at her cheesy reply.  
Mamoru kissed her as they remained on his bed. Eventually they would have to tear themselves away from the soft covers, but for that afternoon and many more, all that was essential was each other.

Fin.

For your pleasure, a post-author's note:

After four and a half months of off and on work, I finished! Hopefully it was a success with the readers. I know how it feels to finish reading a poorly written fanfic that was fifteen chapters long and left feeling unsatisfied. I tweaked the original BSSM plot quite a bit for creativity's sake; it is a fanfic after all. For one, Mamoru probably isn't very wealthy and wouldn't live in such a nice apartment as I described. His parents are dead and I'm not sure what was left in the will for him, or if he had a benefactor, but I really didn't take that into consideration. I redeemed Usagi, and made her slightly more intellectual, but she does have her moments in the series so give her some credit. I did weave some actual events of the series such as the Yumemi Yumeno painting and Balcony Kiss references; this is about Sailormoon after all. The purpose of this fic was to entertain the romantics out there and to prove that even though people move quickly in relationships, there still is potential for success if one stands back and realizes how much that person matters to them. I tried to make it seem realistic in speaking of sex and emotions. Lust and desire a very real even in the most naive of people. Intimacy can be wonderful if people think about what they really want first. Also, people surprise you in how admirable they can be when put in such situations. So be safe, kids! Anyways, enough of the sex-talk, that's all that I have for you today. Hope you enjoyed!

Michiko


End file.
